


I might not  die for you but I would kill

by Joxbluefox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Murder, Peter is a Little Shit, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Shy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxbluefox/pseuds/Joxbluefox
Summary: Tony Stark is sick, but it’s not something physical or something that could heal, it is in fact a terrible addiction that can only be satiated in lonely nights outside the stark tower, that is until the answer to his prayers comes in the form of a boy that is strangely smart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in ao3 so i don’t have that much experience but i’ll Be updating almost every Friday though I might take a little longer due to studying

Tony Stark was tired, tired of having to hide, tired of having to fake his feelings towards things that didn’t matter but well at least no one was there to judge him now, right?

All of this had started when he was barely fifteen years old, he was making his walk through halls of books before getting lunch, everything was normal, dull even, after all he was way above any of the other students, already a few years above the ones his age which made things in his social life quite harder, the other students had a high IQ, lower than Tony’s yet still slightly above the average but that didn’t change their savage ways towards the younger ones, specially tony who was now making his way to the open area where the students hung around and whispered about him, most of them were intimidated because of his last name, no one wanted to get in the way of a stark.. or so Anthony thought, his peace was suddenly interrupted by a strong hand yanking him backwards by the back of the expensive black shirt he was wearing, he turned around with a soft layer of confusion over his face " excuse me” came his own voice in a cocky tone but that was exactly what the older male was expecting him to do, taking the opportunity to send his hand across tony’s sharp features, making him stumble back and drop the book he had been holding to draw his hand up to his hurting cheek then moving it to the front of his vision to see the dark red sticky stain on the tips of his fingers, just then realizing what had just happened 

No fucker gets away with drawing blood from a deity and so wasn’t this bully with hitting a member of the stark family across the face

Before he even knew it there was a bunch of people around them cheering and yelling for more blood, little did they know that the one about satiate their morbid curiosity wasn’t the seventeen year old who threw the first punch, oh no; his confused expression turned into a solid blank stare, suddenly his eyes were heated yet his position calm and unbothered, and as the other teen threw his next punch, tony’s Position shifted to avoid the impact coming towards possibly his nose which only made the bully angrier, enough desperation from failing his punch that more came, again, being stopped by Tony’s hands or simply dodged, and once his senseless arm swinging came to an end the satisfaction in tony was so immense that his mouth formed a wicked smirk “my turn” came his steady words that were no warning of the fist that went almost flying to the freckled chin of the boy that had attempted to humiliate him, making him stumble back and if that wasn’t enough, the genius’ foot pushed his chest to finally make him hit a wall with his back and the teen who had been cheering the most in the crowd moved to the hurt male in seconds “Michael! Michael get up!” Came his distressed voice 

So that’s his name

But tony didn’t get time to think of how embarrassingly ordinary that name was as Michael stood straight and placed his fists in front of himself in a attempt of intimidation that tony ignored and went straight for his throat, pinning him to the wall once again with a loud thud coming from his skull hitting the concrete in the seeking to break free of tony’s grip around his neck; Tony’s whole being was being attacked by a strange pleasure, where was it coming from? What caused endorphins to run so wildly? What caused the soft groan of pleasure that came from deep in his chest? It took him a moment to catch up with his brain and when he did he didn’t know how many seconds had passed but the only thing marking the long lapse of time was the color of Michael’s face, a mix of blue and red that also indicated that he was about to pass out which was something tony wasn’t going to allow before he got all the fun he wanted because he loved this feeling, blood pumping through his veins, mind fresh and heart hammering excitedly in his chest, begging him for more. He hid the mischief in his eyes as he let go of Michael “oh so brave aren’t you?” He purred and gave the scared teen a few seconds to catch his breath before out of nowhere came his fierce force to his face in the form of punching and Michael could do nothing but whimper and gasp in pain, his face was slowly getting turned into a mushed useless meat covering bone and to that the people around stopped cheering and instead gasped and muttered, terrified enough to stand still and watch without doing a thing, so scared that not even michael’s friends stepped up to help.

Tony wasn’t sick enough to grow hard out of relentlessly smashing a guy’s head against the concrete but sick enough to sigh dreamily and smile ever so innocently every time Michael choked on his own saliva mixed with blood, the minutes passed like seconds and when tony realized the bully was about to loose consciousness his fists opened to gentle hands that cupped Michael’s face as if he hadn’t just beat the living shit out of him “do not worry” tony whispered almost lovingly in his ear “this will heal” and with that he earned the defeated sobs of the bully, who knew that the mental wound would forever be open and that was his cue to rise from his position on his knees above Michael to his feet and slowly walk away tith blood on his clothes and the calmed expression from before the encounter.

—

Tony fiddled with the glass of bourbon in his hand, a smile made its way to his lips at the memory

Whatever happened to that kid anyway?

He wondered silently then had to turn his attention to the monitor in front of him and the voice coming from the speakers, Jarvis, “sir, might I suggest you take a moment for tea?” Came his concerned yet sarcastic robotic voice “your heartbeat had increased quite a amount in seconds” and to prove his point statistics appeared on the monitor, tony chuckled “ unless it’s a heart attack I’m not going to think about it Jarvis” he chuckled and suddenly a idea came to his mind “ Jarvis, how is peter doing?” He asked calmly, expecting to get the videos from peter’s suit as a response.  
“It appears he needs to see you, sir” Jarvis informed and proceeded to give tony the contents from the security cameras where peter was making his way to tony’s Laboratory “should I let him know your location?” Tony was slightly confused at the visit “I don’t think it’s necessary” his hands moved down to close a drawer next to him, oh the things he saved there, it was the evidence of all his violent encounters with innocent people, though he mostly saw them as trophies, anyway, he could never let Peter see them because in that same collection were things related to the boy, pens, little gadgets, it was the only non violent thing in there because tony was obsessed with the teen, oh what he’d give to take him, to make him his property and mark him forever.

Tony looked up just as the door opened, showing the small fit frame that was peter’s covered with a graphic tee with some corny science joke and tight jeans with a bag hung over his shoulders “hello, mr. stark” came his sweet excited voice, he was always so eager to talk to the older male, almost worshipping him like a deity, he walked over to the desk tony was sitting at “I’m sorry for not telling you i was coming, I um.. I need help with something” he blushed a soft pink over his own hesitation 

 

Tony smirked confidently as always “don’t sweat it kid” he placed tools and papers aside to make space for peter’s bag “don’t just stand there, take a seat” he motioned the boy over with a finger to invite him to sit on the chair at his side

Peter hesitated, usually he sat in front of tony so this made him a little nervous, he walked over and quietly placed his bag down before sitting on the chair tony had placed at his side for him

Tony turned his chair to peter, ever so innocently “so, what is it that you needed my help with?” Just then he noticed a lipstick mark on peter’s cheek that probably not even he had noticed was there “wait, what’s that?” Tony feared the worst, a girlfriend or a lover of some sort, though it wasn’t visible in his face, that was one of his abilities 

Peter smiled ever so brightly “well I’m working on a project for-“ and just as easily as he had smiled he rose a brow in confusion “what’s what mr.stark?” He seemed clueless as he tilted his head like a puppy and waited for tony to explain, which wasn’t even a second before tony took a small mirror from the desk and turned it to peter as if pointing out something bad, then peter noticed “oh that” he chuckled softly “it was just Michelle messing around” his response came almost as a giggle as he reached for a tissue from his bag to clean the lipstick from his cheek

 

Tony placed the mirror down and suddenly there were even more questions “Michelle?” Then came the second “who’s Michelle?” And the third “is she your girlfriend or something?”he didn’t realize how much he was freaking out over it, which made peter’s eyes widen a bit and curse internally for not just lying and saying it had been his aunt, now tony wouldn’t even be interested in him or at least that’s what he thought because he had a massive crush on the man “u-uh she’s uh.. a girl from school” great he couldn’t speak properly so now tony wouldn’t believe him either “she’s not my girlfriend, we just play around like that” and then he realized how red his cheeks were

“So friends with benefits?”tony took as his next guess, and honestly that made him even more furious even though he tried to keep calm on the outside 

Peter almost jumped at the expression and seemed to become even smaller in his seat, he didn’t even know why he had to explain this to his mentor “m-mr.stark I- no, she’s just my friend, I don’t even lik-“ now that was a lie, he did like girls as much as boys “I don’t even like her that way”

Tony nodded slowly but the way Peter explained himself just left one option to him, if he didn’t like the girl then he wouldn’t be missing her after tony was done “alright alright don’t get so nervous Pete I was just curious” he chuckled and made a hologram appear “anyway what did you need?” And that was enough to change the subject for the rest of the afternoon 

Just before peter left to go home tony stopped him to ask the full name of the girl that had left lipstick on peter’s cheek, and when he got it he let the boy go to start his plan on how to get rid of his first obstacle 

 

 

Weeks passed and Peter hadn’t stopped by tony’s laboratory even one moment, reason was, something was very wrong, barely a couple days after his mentor’s suspicious interrogation and his friend Michelle had gone missing, everyone at the school talked about it, had she left with her girlfriend? Moved? Kidnapped? It was making peter nervous and he tried to convince himself that tony wasn’t involved in the whole thing, because how could he, he was too good a man to do such thing, yet he still didn’t dare go visit tony, making up excuses “ oh mr. stark I’m so sick” “oh mr.stark my aunt needs me” “oh mr.stark I’m really busy with school” and he knew one day he’d run out of excuses to stay away, unfortunately that day was today, he’d been making his way out of school, so stressed and ready to lie to may by telling her he was about to take ‘a walk’ but his plans were crushed when he heard a voice calling his name from a car that drew far too much attention from how expensive it was “shit” he muttered under his breath and nervously stood outside the school as the car drove up to him, making the other teens turn around to look at him and mutter things to each other “h-hey mr. stark” peter greeted as tony rolled his window down to look at peter through fancy shades “hey kid, get in I’m gonna give you a ride” tony smirked, he wasn’t asking, he was commanding.

Peter nodded, stuck between wanting to run as fast as he could from the awkwardness and asking to ride tony instead of getting a ride, he walked over to the passengers seat and opened the door to get in, the leather seats were extremely comfortable so that made him relax a tiny bit even though he still felt a little awkward but the silence that was close to making him sweat was soon cut off by tony’s voice “so..” he began driving off “are you doing anything today?” Tony casually looked over at peter from time to time with that innocent expression of his “I was thinking maybe we could finish your project

 

Peter’s skinny pink lip got caught between his teeth anxiously “well I need to do something but then I’m free after that” then he eased up, mentally slapping himself for thinking the worst of tony “maybe I could go home and then meet you in a few hours” he turned to tony and beamed

 

Tony nodded, suddenly very glad he was using glasses, because the look of desire in his eyes was almost too much, he wanted to just stop the car and lean the seat down, to pin peter down and taste every single inch of him, to slam inside his virgin hole and claim him right then and there, after all the windows were polarized though he actually would prefer for everyone to know who peter belonged to

“Mr. stark?” Peter smiled innocently, his voice made tony snap out of it “now that i think of it..” he was about to do it “maybe I could do that other day” he was doing it “ it’s not as fun as staying with you” and he did it, his voice was so suggestive and soft, a sparkle in his eyes made his intentions as clear as day, he crossed his legs and looked down at his hands as he fiddled with his sleeves to hide his blush “I-I mean I r-really like working with you m-mr. stark” 

Tony could have released in his pants if he had been any younger just from hearing peter’s adorable attempts at flirting, wich were by the way tremendously bad and tony loved it, he slid his glasses off, finally revealing his hungry eyes “sure thing kid” he killed people without regret, he certainly wouldn’t be ashamed of taking the innocence from sixteen year old


	2. My new addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this new chapter is a little fast because I’m busy with studying BUT do not worry my friends be a there will be more soon

He killed people without regret, he wouldn’t be ashamed of taking the innocence of a sixteen year old

Tony had his good experience with both men and women, but there was something different about this boy, it wasn’t just the fact that he was innocent, but really easy to manipulate, he would follow tony to hell if necessary and at the point they were he probably was, he could get the boy into doing anything and he certainly would have to use this later on, after all it was obvious the teen would one day notice Tony’s secrets, one day he’d be able to see all the blood in his hands and the worst was? He wouldn’t run away

Tony turned the car around, he’d been driving to peter’s house, new route meant new plans right? He began driving towards the stark tower, his brain had been fast enough to think of how to trap the boy in his webs once he had him to himself 

It wasn’t long until the car stopped, the model was fast and brand new, some racing hybrid engine, tony wasted no time, he shot peter a sweet smile “let’s go” he then proceeded to walk out of the car and open peter’s door which got him exactly what he’d been expecting, crimson red cheeks of a shy expression and a little shaking 

Peter shifted his weight from foot to foot when tony placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, it was almost electric, so much that it made him look up at his mentor through his lashes, desperately trying to read his expression  
Tony smirked devilishly, a small wrinkle above the corners of his mouth making his darkened eyes look almost evil under the cerulean light

They reached the elevator, and peter didn’t know if it had grown smaller because being there with the older male made him feel almost trapped, something inside him was telling him to run away and don’t look back but fore some reason that rush of adrenaline was like a magnet that made him walk right next to tony and follow without complaint

The doors opened after what felt like hours, revealing a completely clean laboratory and a prototype on top of a desk, it seemed to be peter’s idea of the spider suit, he gaped and looked up at his mentor once again “is- is that-“ he gasped excitedly, earning a nod from the man “well your ideas were quite innovative so I had to add them “ his hand on peter’s shoulder moved lower until it reached the small of his back “why don’t you go look at it, hm?”  
Peter nodded excitedly and walked over to the printed prototype on the desk as his bag slipped from his shoulder to stay in the floor, his hand wandered through the small gadgets, he absolutely knew what every single thing was, except that was only a bait tony had set for him “mr. stark this is so cool!”he gasped enthusiastically 

Tony walked over to the desk, slow heavy steps approaching peter, he took his time to appreciate his slim figure where he was close to bending over the desk, his hand reached down to the teen’s waist “you like it?” His thumb traced circles on the soft area above his hips, making peter shudder lightly and nod almost obediently with his head down, that was until he looked up and locked eyes with tony, it felt like getting lost in a dark haunted forest

On the other side, for tony it was like looking right into unreachable heaven, his free hand travelled up to caress those soft pink cheeks that immediately melted into his touch, he couldn’t hold back, he could control his hunger, he couldn’t control his speed the moment his rough experienced lips connected with with peter’s soft chaste ones, making him Yelp quietly and hold onto Tony’s strong biceps because his knees felt like giving out, like he could dramatically swoon on Tony’s arms like the movies he used to watch with Ned to laugh about the stupid scenes Peter had to part his legs, as Tony’s impossibly hard bulge was far too much to stay still, but he didn’t have to wait long to move again, since tony shifted their positions in one single motion, bending peter over the desk and placing his hands on the back of his thighs and his back to keep him down “m-mr. stark?” Peter asked in a mix of confusion and desire

Tony pressed his hips against peter’s bottom “shhh” the bulge in his pants rubbed against, making him whimper helplessly under tony “you look so pretty like this” tony purred in peter’s hear as his hand slid under the tight band of peter’s ripped jeans and slide his fingers carefully between his cheeks to massage his rim “so pretty for me”

Peter almost jumped at the way Tony’s skilled fingers massaged him, he rolled his hips for more when the calloused hand pulled away to appear in front of peter, two fingers stuck out “suck” was the command he got, and he didn’t waste time before shyly wrapping his mouth around the two digits an running his tongue between them  
Tony bit his lip, thinking about how he could put the teens mouth to use, but that would have to wait until next time, once his fingers were lubricated enough he pulled them from peter’s mouth and as fast as the pants flew off, one of his fingers pressed softly against peter’s tight rim, he thought that maybe he was going a little too fast, but he wanted to claim him as soon as possible, if necessary carve his name into him so he wouldn’t forget who he belonged to; he pressed his finger further, peter’s hole tight against the skin, it was apparently too much already, Tony’s fingers filled him far better than his skinny ones, and they could reach his sensitive places so easily, that much that he’d started whimpering softly into his own hand  
Tony had to press his finger in to the knuckle and lean down to pin peter’s hand aside “i want to hear you peter”he purred gently “have you done this before?” he knew the answer already but he had to hear it from his boy, the thought of being peter’s first was simply arousing, to be the first to pleasure him sexually  
Peter’s own member started growing harder the moment he felt Tony’s strong hand on his wrist, for him it was way too embarrassing to be a virgin in every sense at his age, most teens had already got a partner yet there he was, too nervous to ever even kiss someone, his face and shoulders turned red, he was sure tony would know if he lied so he just shook his head “n-no” he denied, suddenly feeling the need of closing his eyes shyly, he really hoped tony wouldn’t be disappointed or simply push him off straight away, to his surprise he heard a soft chuckle soaked in lust “don’t be shy sweetheart” another finger made it’s way past Peter’s rim “it’s okay, I’m going to make you feel good” he leaned down and started hungrily kissing Peter’s shoulder where he’d soon leave love marks over the velvet pale skin   
Peter’s lips parted yet again to mewl quietly, the fact that it was so needy made him bite down on his lip hard enough for it to appear a lighter shade of pink  
Tony finished up prepping peter with one last finger massaging soft spots around his insides “m-mr. stark please” peter begged, absentmindedly pressing back on Tony’s fingers for more  
Tony scissored his fingers deep inside the teen under him “what do you need?” His cock was already aching from the hardness but he’d wait centuries just to hear peter beg  
Peter didn’t exactly know how to tease or act sexily, yet that didn’t come across his mind the moment he decided he didn’t have the patience tony seemed to “I need you” his voice was rather soft and defeated as he begged “I- need you, please, please” and that was more than enough to make tony loose his mind and rapidly pull his fingers out to line himself up with Peter’s tight virgin hole, the teen didn’t know exactly when tony had slid his pants down, probably the daze from the pleasure, but as soon as the older male pushed his entire length inside him, he’d been sure he’d never forget the light pain being dulled by the magnificent feeling of the tip of Tony’s member leaking around his walls with pre-come  
Tony groaned dominantly low at the sudden warmth, he couldn’t really wait to rock his hips back and forth once he heard Peter’s long high-pitched moan, though he had to hold said teen’s hips in place to be able to thrust deep. This feeling wasn’t new, yet it sure was rare, he never felt it around any living people at least, it was addictive, sickening and vital, it made him feel powerful and alive and it wasn’t the pleasure clouding his judgement, no, this was peter the one and only  
Peter had to hold onto the desk tightly, so much that his knuckles turned white ignoring the pressure at his fingers which could be connected to the fact that he did not notice the moment his phone started ringing  
Tony reached for the phone, only to see the contact’s name, right at the top of the screen _harry.O_ his jealousy took over..he answered and placed the phone next to peter who looked down at the device in confusion “m-mr. stark?” Yet he couldn’t finish a decent sentence before tony covered his mouth roughly with one hand, leaving him unable to speak yet able to moan louder once he hit his prostate.  
There was silence on the other end, Peter’s friend had probably gone into such confusion that he couldn’t even ask what was going on  
Peter pressed back against tony, he was close and the only thing he needed was to feel tony release inside him; the man seemed to read him perfectly because he sped up enough to make the phone move towards the edge of the desk, and right before it slipped away he thrusted balls deep to fill peter to the brim, making him come seconds after with a long whine and soft panting  
The billionaire grabbed the phone in his hand and intentionally chuckled before hanging up, he was pretty sure that would be enough to keep the boy away from his peter, he tossed the phone aside and leaned down to kiss Peter’s cheek sweetly, earning a adoring look and a smile “t-that was... that was amazing but-“ he took a moment to think of his next words “but why did you do that?” The fact that tony had answered the phone was obviously very hot to him yet he didn’t understand why he’d done it.  
Tony shifted their positions again and gently sat peter on his lap before reaching up to cup Peter’s face in his hands so he could see the possessive look on his darkening eyes “because you’re mine” he leaned closer to press a quick kiss to Peter’s lips “only mine”


End file.
